Survival
by Maknae lines 1994
Summary: ㅡaku berharap sekolah ini hancur sajaㅡ EXO fanfiction


Author: Maknae Lines 1994

Title: Survival

Length: Chaptered

Warning! Typo everywhere, yaoi, no romance

.

.

.

Aku mimisan. Kali ini, darahku benar benar deras keluarnya. Hoodie zombie keluaran prada yang sedang ku pakai tampak seperti nyata. Zombie ini berdarah dengan sungguhan.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi laki laki, tapi beberapa orang seperti nya menghalangi ku. Mungkin mereka dan orang yang membuatku mimisan bersekutu. Bukan kah disini semuanya memang begitu?

Sialnya tidak ada yang mau membantuku, dan jarak dari ruang loker sampai kamar mandi agak jauh. Aku harus melewati lorong dan beberapa kelas sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi yang sekarang dijaga oleh dua orang yang merupakan murid di sini juga dan berlagak layaknya troll.

"mau kemana kau banci?" Tanya mereka sambil tertawa. Datang lagi teman-teman mereka dan sekarang mengerubungi ku layaknya lalat mencium bau daging empuk yang lemah.

Seseorang mendorongku sampai aku menabrak perut murid yang menjaga pintu kamar mandi tadi. Dia, yang kutabrak, marah-marah kesal karena kaus nya sekarang terkena bercak darah dari hidungku. Aku sudah mengerah untuk minta maaf, tapi dia menyambar kemeja yang kupakai dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Dia menyeretku yang meronta. Setelah mimisan, apa lagi coba kali ini? Dicelupkan kepalanya ke dalam toilet? Oh, sepertinya sudah ada yang duluan seperti itu karena saat aku digeret masuk, aku mendengar ada jeritan seorang namja sambil menangis di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Di depannya, ada dua orang lain yang tubuhnya seperti troll di depan tadi tersenyum sambil melihat cowok itu basah.

"apa yang kau bawa? Seorang lagi? Sial, kau... kerja kita banyak sekali hari ini. Apa mereka tidak kapok juga?" Tanya seorang yang langsung memperhatikan ku. Aku meronta, tapi troll yang membawaku mencengkram erat kemeja ku.

"mana dia?!" sebuah teriakan membahana diiringi dengan pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting, suara itu…, aku mengenalnya. Dia yang membuatku mimisan.

Troll yang memegang ku ketakutan melihat namja itu masuk diiringi dengan beberapa namja lainnya. Siang ini, kamar mandi terlihat ramai. Ini hal yang biasa pada jam istirahat.

"k-kau mencari siapa, Kris?" namja yang datang lagi ini bernama Kris Wu. Namja bertubuh sempurna. Bahkan lebih sempurna lagi dengan dibalut jaket varsity nya yang tetap mecetak jelas otot-otot bisep namja ini serta wajah tirus nya yang sangar. Jika kau membayangkan Arnold di Terminator, tak salah lagi. Memang mirip.

Tak perlu ku jelaskan siapa dia karena pasti akan jelas dia ini siapa. Kris melihat ku. Dia mendengus kesal dan segera menarik kerah kemeja ku yang tadi di cengkram troll. Darahku semakin mengalir. Aku merasakan asinnya di mulutku.

Aku bisa mencium bau napas Kris saat menatap ku lekat lekat. Campuran tembakau dan sedikit alcohol? Entahlah. Dari raut muka nya, terlihat kalau dia marah, benci, kesal terhadap ku.

"kita bertemu lagi, kau belut laut". Aku hanya tersenyum. Ingin rasanya melemparkan lelucon sarkasme, tapi rasa asin darah yang sedari tadi mengalir mengunci mulut ku.

"ini sudah yang ke berapa kali kau seperti ini? Ha?!" saat dia berkata "ha" ada air liur yang mencrat ke mata ku. Aku terpaksa berkedip cepat untuk menyeka nya. Seorang namja lain yang tubuh nya ringkih mendekati kami. Dia membawa sebuah tablet computer dan melihat layar nya.

"aku arsa anak ini akan memecahkan rekornya sendiri, Kris. Dalam satubulan ini sudah hampir sekitar dua ratus kesalahan yang dia buat. Tambah hari ini, sudah total tiga ratus yang dia buat dalam satu bulan" katanya seperti seorang sekertaris baru membacakan sebuah laporan. Aku yakin dia sekertaris bodoh. Dua ratus menjadi tiga ratus dalam satu hari? Bagaimana bisa?

Setidaknya itu mungkin lelucon, karena aku merasa namja-namja di kamar mandi ini kecuali aku dan seorang namja yang meringkuk di bilik toilet, tersenyum. Mereka tampak puas dengan apa yang baru saj aku perbuat. Aku sendiri bangga dengan itu.

"well, kau hebat bung! Kau mengalahkan rekormu sendiri bulan lalu dan bulan sebelumnya. Selamat" beberapa orang tertawa sambil sesekali bersiul.

"tapi itu artinys kau melawan! Kau tidak tau peraturan disini, loser?!" teriak Kris yang seketika membuat ruangan ini sunyi.

"p-pa-pasal satu, murid biasa dilarang menentang murid popular" kata ku lirih.

"teruskan" kata Kris.

"p-pasal dua, kalau murid biasa menentang, dia akan menerima ganjaran"

Tampang kris seperti mengatakan "teruskan"

"pa-pasal tiga…" aku berhenti. Mereka semua menunggu ku bicara. Mereka semua suka pasal yang satu ini. "…ada kotoran di mulut mu, Kris"

Aku mendengar teriakan. Murka. Marah. Kesal. Entah apa yang membuatku bicara seperti itu, tapi aku senang bisa membuat sekelompok orang ini kesal bukan kepalang. Mereka seperti monster-monster buas yang siap menerkam ku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Setidak nya, membuat orang-orang marah seperti ini susah bagi orang yang tidak berani. Aku berani. Aku bangga akan hal itu.

Sebelumnya, mana ada di dunia ini, di sebuah sekolah senior high school yang membuat peraturan adalah muridnya? Di Orion High School, memang seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Sekolah ini berada di di kota Damyang, Jeollanam-do yang populasinya cukup membuat penuh 3 stadion sepak bola. Sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah terbesar. Orang-orang hanya memanang sekolah ini selalu punya reputasi bagus. Tapi muridnya, akan mengatakan sekolah ini seperti neraka. Mereka yang tidak kuat mendapat tekanan akan keluar. Orang lain akan melihat sebagai: mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk sekolah di Orion sehingga memutuskan keluar dan sekolah di kota sebelah.

Yang membuat mereka menyebut tempat ini layaknya penjara adalah kelakuan murid-murid yang bisa murid lain dengan seenak mereka. Guru dan kepala sekolah pun tidak peduli. Bagi mereka, asalkan para murid sudah membayar iuran sekolah, itu sudah bagus. Kelakuan di dalam sekolah yang layaknya kanker yang terus menggerogoti para muridnya sendiri tidak mereka cegah.

Bahkan, kumpulan murid-murid yang bisa menindas atau biasa disebut murid popular ini sudah membayar guru dan kepala sekolah untuk aksi mereka.

Seperti apa aksi mereka? Banyak. Salah satunya adalah yang tadi sampai membuatku mimisan hebat. Tapi, itu belum seberapa. Beberapa malah ada yang patah tulang. Untungnya, belum ada yang sampai kehilangan nyawa disini.

Mereka ini para popular, menjalankan aksinya secara tertutup, sehingga tak ada celah bagi para korban untuk mengadu ke siapa-siapa. Konspirasi untuk kaum lemah seperti kami tidak bisa dilawan.

Kami? Ah ya aku termasuk kelompok murid biasa, bukan popular. Seperti juga yang diketahui, aku termasuk Top 5 Most Wanted Unpopular. Aku melihat foto ku dengan tulisan wanted ala film koboy di kantor anak popular.

Perbuatan kami, para murid biasa, selalu di nilai salah bagi mereka, popular. Mereka selalu mencari kesalahan yang kadang kesannya dibuat-buat. Dan para murid biasa ini tidak akan mungkin melawan.

Selain jumlah yang sedikit, kami yang tergolongdalam murid biasa, adalah orang-orang yang tergolong lemah secara fisik. Walau aku lebih sering berjumpa dengan orang-orang popular yang badannya kecil, mereka selalu dibantu oleh beberapa murid troll seperti yang kujumpai tadi. Yang kuat, yang bertahan.

Sejakapan di Orion ada peraturan seperti ini?

Entahlah, sejak aku masuk, aku sudah menemukan orang semacam Kris Wu disini. Dan, Kris akan selalu dikelilingi orang0orang kuat yang menemani dirinya untuk menindas yang lemah.

Seperti aku sekarang ini. Tergeletak di kamar mandi. Bel masuk pelajaran berikutnya sudah berbunyi. Sejak aku memplesetkan tiga pasal hokum Orion tadi, aku mendapat sebuah siksaan yang untungnya tubuhku masih kuat menahannya. Namja yang mendapat siksaan di bilik tadi menghampiriku. Aku tidak ingat, dia senior ku yang mau lulus atau anak tahun pertama seperti ku.

Dia hanya menyentuh tubuh ku yang rasanya seperti baru saja dilindas tank. Aku mengerang untuk menandakan aku tidak apa-apa. Dia langsung pergi untuk menghidanri masalah lainnya. Aku mendengar langkahnya yang teeseok sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi. Untungnya, kamar mandi tidak di kunci. Jadi aku bisa keluar untuk mengikuti pelajaran walau mungkin akan telat.

Aku mencoba berdiri susah payah. Para namja tadi ramai-ramai menumpukkaan tubuh mereka yang sebesar-besar troll itu pada ku yang tengkurap tak berdaya di lantai. Untungnya, tidak ada tulang rusuk yang patah atau sekedar retak. Walau begitu, sebelum keluar tadi, Kris sempat membisikkan kata "ini belum seberapa, belut laut". Itu berarti pasti ada hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan daripada mimsan dan ditindih sekitar 5 orang namja berotot.

Sepuluh menit setelah bel berbunyi, dan aku belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih susah berdiri, aku menyandarkan tubuh ku sambil mengambil buku dari tas, menyobek kertas untuk menyeka hidungku. Percuma, di toilet ini tak ada tisu toilet. Buang air disini adalah malapetaka.

Entahlah bagaimana siswi siswi biasa bisa melewati hari hari mereka disini. Setau ku kebanyakan yang masuk unpopular adalah namja. Yeoja bisa dikatakan sedikit dan lebih memilih diam atau menyelamatkan diri. Yang pasti perlakuan ke yeoja pasti berbeda dengan namja. Itu biasa.

Lima belas menit. Aku berhasil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas ku di lantai dua tepat dua puluh menit aku terlambat masuk kelas. Saat aku masuk, semua mata memandang kepadaku.

Rambut ku acak-acakan. Hidungku merah dengan kertas untuk menyumpal salah satu lubang hidung agar tidak ada darah yang keluar. Kemeja putih yang lusuh dan bagian bawah celana ku basah. Guruku, yang aku malas untuk mengingat namanya, tapi dia mengajar biologi, memandangiku. Di melihat absensi kelas.

"kau terlambat, tuan. Temui aku seusai pelajaran. Ada tugas tambahan untuk mu" katanya.

Aku masuk ke kelas dengan berjalan terseok. Suasana di kelas lebih dingin dan sunyi. Tak ada yang bicara. Aku menuju bangku ku yang sayang nya tidak ada di tempatnya saat itu.

Guru itu melihat ku berdiri.

"ada masalah apa?" Tanya nya.

"aku tak menemukan bangku ku" jawabku

"kau bisa duduk di bawah. Aku tak ingin kau menggangguku. Duduk lah, atau kau lebih memilih menunggu diluar?"

Aku duduk di bawah. Aku melihat ke sebrang kelas. Ternyata, ada dua orang yang sama seperti ku. Mereka terlihat pasrah. Aku terpaksa seperti mereka. Walau sebenarnya aku tak mau. Aku payah.

.

.

.

To be continued

Chap 1 selesai! Akhirnya setelah me-remake komik kemarin, sekarang aku dalam project baru! Yaitu me-remake novel! Ah iya disini belum ketauan kan siapa pemersn utamanya? Ini karena aku ga tega masukin nama member ekso yang mana buat di bully

Jadi? Ada saran? Kutunggu!

Kalo bisa pemeran utamanya itu seme ya!

Last, mind to review?


End file.
